Advancing
by Ithilnor
Summary: Ash s start in Hoenn was slightly different than in "Get the show on the road". This changes how he perceives and continues his journey through Hoenn.


**Hello Hoenn**

 _Why did they always fail? It should shouldn't take this much effort to capture a simple Pikachu – well not simple, they wouldn't be trying to capture it, if it were a simple Pikachu. James had thought they had reached their goal of two years after the older twerp and the female twerp had left twerp number one. He shouldn't have been able to escape_ _. The first admittedly simple plan had failed_ _, -holes were their speciality-, but the twerp did have some experience with them. However Ash Ketchum should not have been able to free Pikachu from the magnet, especially with no other Pokémon available._

Next to James stood a tall women whose magenta hair was even more eye-catching than James blue one. She looked sceptically at the metal behemoth they stood in front of and asked: "So Meowth, do you really believe we can get Pikachu with this machine? Our last one didn't work the one before and oh I remember every single one broke."

"It will work. This mecha is especially designed for electro-Pokémon. The Twerp won´t expect us. We bypassed him when we took the night ferry. His Pikachu is tired and unlike him you know the area. Why did you never tell us that you've been to Hoenn before?" inquired the cat Pokémon while turning to Jessy. He had a screwdriver in his hand and looked tired.

"Ah Hoenn that was another world miles and years away. I never thought I'd return to this place. ", mused Jessy and continued to wax poetic about the woods of Fortree City and the waves of Dewford Town

Ash frowned at Pikachu's withering form. His friend had never been so ill and Ash had never felt so helpless. They were on the open sea and Pikachu was sick. There was no medical practitioner on this ship and all Ash could do was to watch Pikachu shiver and sweat. The mouse Pokémon was confused and delirious. Pikachu had never been sick on their journeys through Kanto, Jotho and the Orange Islands. It seemed like a bad omen. Also he had no other Pokémon with him. Ash wished Charizard was still with him. They would have been in Little Root Town in no time on back of the fire lizard with his strong wings but Charizard was not here.

"There's no use in crying over spilt milk, is there Pikachu?" mumbled Ash. He was not sure if Pikachu understood or even heard him but he had to speak with his oldest friend. "Little Root Town is not far away and I'm sure they have a Pokémon-Center. You will be up on your feet in no time, I know you will - just stay strong."

The young trainer looked over the calm sea as if trying to will the ship to go faster.

Between the village of Littleroot Town and the rather small city of Oldale Town laid a forest of lush green trees. They stood densely and parted only for a small but even path. A young girl was riding her bicycle on this particular path. One could clearly see her red clothes between the green trees and bushes. The bangs of her brown hair were blown back by the wind. She grinned and made one last effort to peddle up the hill.

May was out of breath but the effort had been worth it. Littleroot Town was fairly small due to the small size of the gap between the seemingly endless forest and the sea shore. This was why Littleroot Town looked quite unique. Next to normal two-storey buildings stood small skyscrapers and the port was completely integrated into the town. There was no segregation between the industrial parts of the town and the rest of it. She had never seen such a place and - despite the contradictory architecture - the town was beautiful.

* * *

 _Ah but I should not dawdle. Protection only lasts for five hours and I must reach Professor Birch_. May grinned again and hopped on her bicycle. Travelling was wonderful but for that she needed a Pokémon. One could not travel through the wild without one, it was too dangerous. Her parents had given her enough Protection to reach Littleroot Town but it was expensive.

May rolled down the path which got wider and wider as she neared the town. But that was not her goal. She would come back later and explore the city. Choosing a Pokémon would not take long. At the fork in the road she took the path that went right and stopped a short time later in front of a large building. This looked nothing like she imagined the laboratory of a famous Pokémon researcher to look like. It was a mansion with white walls and a terrace; not the slightest bit futuristic.

"Hello, are you May, Gymleader Normans daughter?" On the porch stood a young man with short green hair and a white lab coat.

"Yes I´m. Are you Professor Birch? I thought you would be older."

The researcher laughed loudly and answered good-naturedly "No, I´m not. My name is Joshua and I´m his assistant. I´m very sorry May, but the Professor is not here at the moment. There was a sudden emergency and he had to go into the forest toward the mountains. I´m not sure when he will be back, but you are welcome to stay here. Do you want something to drink? The journey must have been tiring."

Joshua smiled and gestured towards the door. May however, was already on her bicycle again peddling towards the edge of the forest. She looked back and called "I´m sorry but I´m impatient. I´ll go and find Professor Birch"

"No wait! Wait May that´s dangerous. Wait - you don´t have a Pokémon!" Joshua called anxiously as May disappeared.

But May who had already crossed the tree-line heard none of it She leant her bicycle against a tree at the edge of a clearing five minutes after entering the forest. The ground was uneven and she had almost fallen of her bike twice already.

Trotting through the forest May began to question her sanity. _Going into a forest that I don´t know wasn't my best idea_ she admitted to herself _and Protection has also stopped working_ … The sudden appearance of a red, caterpillar-like Pokémon startled her out of her thoughts and she only just swallowed down a frightened squeak.

And now she could hear a man shouting and something howling. Definitely howling. "What to do, what do?" mumbled May while looking back and forth between the direction of the howling and the way back to the clearing. Looking at the ground she bit her lip and started running in the direction of the noise.

Stopping on top of a small hill she saw a massive man perched on a tree at the bottom of the hill. May swallowed and was thankful that the hill dropped steeply down at this side almost like a small cliff, because the howling was coming from the foot of just that tree below her. The Pokémon, whichever it was would not be able to get to her. Hopefully.

"Hey you there! Summon a Pokémon. The Poocheyena are still young, you can easily drive them off." The man was now looking at her and managed to exude an air of superiority despite the situation.

"I… I don´t have any Pokémon, I can't…."

May's stuttering was interrupted as the man shouted "There are four Pokéballs in that bag. Choose one, summon the Pokémon and tell it to attack."

May looked wide-eyed at the responsibility but turned dutifully towards the bag, crouched down und took one of the Pokéball. It didn't matter which one after all. She pushed the white button and a small blue Pokémon with orange cheeks and two fins appeared. It looked confused and dosed May with a splash of water. The girl glared and opened her mouth. However before she could say something Professor Birch shouted:

"Stop Mudkip, I need your help." The Pokémon turned hearing the man and sprung from the hill towards the three Pokémon that looked like small wolves with grey fur. "Mudkip use watergun." The blue Pokémon opened his mouth and spit a water sphere at the three Poocheyena. They were thrown back by the force, landing a few feet away. Staring up they growled but turned and ran away.

"Thanks for your help Mudkip." The large man climbed down the tree to stroke the Pokémon. Turning towards the hill he grinned at May. "Thanks for your help as well. You are May, aren´t you? You have grown up since the last time I saw you, but what are you doing here? Did you get lost on the way to my laboratory?" The man spoke with a warm voice and seemed much friendlier.

"Yes I´m May and ah no problem." May hoped that the Professor would forget his second question. She had to admit that her idea of searching him was an idiocy after witnessing the Poocheyena. She hadn't needed to worry though because the Professor was already thinking of something else.

"We have to go May. I was held up by the Poocheyena but I´m searching a Pikachu. It´s sick and needs immediate medical care."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"You will accompany me of course." He grinned at her after climbing up the hill, but his face turned serious. "It´s dangerous alone in the woods - as you saw. Even for me when I´m careless. And four eyes see more than two."

He began to run and May followed him. "Alright, what does a Pikachu look like?"

"A Pikachu is small, yellow, has long ears und three brown stripes across his back. But don´t worry, I´m sure we will see a flash of lightning before we see Pikachu."

"Lightning" May exclaimed loudly and breathed heavily. She needed to do two steps for everyone the Professor did and sprinting through woods was not part of her normal routine.

"Yes, Pikachu is an electro Pokémon and he discharges uncontrolled bolts of lightning at the moment. As I said, he is very sick. And speak of the devil." They saw a lightning bolt reaching fifty meter into the sky. "Oh that´s really not good. Pikachu could explode anytime." The Professor began to run faster and May tried to keep up but mumbled shocked "Explode _?" I really should have waited at the laboratory._

They reached the clearing and saw a boy reaching towards a yellow mouse-like Pokémon only to nearly get shocked. It was only luck that the electric discharge had not harmed the boy.

"Don´t Ash. Pikachu could explode!" The Professor tried to grab the boy, but Ash was already running after Pikachu. The yellow Pokémon sprinted along the meadow and took no notice of the cliff. It seemed like it couldn´t think rationally anymore.

"Pikachu", cried Ash sprinting after the Pokémon. He was able to catch his oldest friend just as he tumbled over the edge. He flailed, desperately trying to hold onto Pikachu. Finally he managed to grab onto something with his left hand. They lurched in mid-air, his arm felt like it wanted to dislocate itself and suddenly the fall stopped.

However, a second later he was falling again. It was a short fall and he landed hard. His hand still closed around whatever he had grabbed onto just seconds before. He turned his head, opened his eyes and saw that it was a broken branch. They were sitting on a small mountain ledge with a single withering tree.

"We were very lucky Pikachu", whispered Ash and looked worried at his friend. _Really lucky, now we just need to get back the laboratory. Stay strong Pikachu._

"Ash, thank the Legendaries, you are okay. Are you hurt?" Professor Birch looked concerned at them fifteen meter above. "Here May help me pull them up", said the Professor while taking a rope out of his bag.

"Of course Professor, but is he crazy? How could he just jump off the cliff?" May blurted wide-eyed.

"Well, I wouldn't say crazy. However Pokémon Trainer –especially if they are determined and strong- tend to think differently than other people. Their focus shifts and what's important for other people like comfort and some kind of everyday routine is completely unimportant for them. Their life changes, it evolves around their Pokémon which are much more thank pets. Well most of the time. Their autonomy and their ability to ensure the safety of their team is the focus-point of their behaviour. That's the case with trainers like Ash. Here help me pull him up."

May grabbed the rope asked bewildered: "Trainer like Ash? Are their different kinds of trainers?"

"There are. Some people like Pokémon really much but don´t want to travel, don´t want to participate in battles every day or don´t want to train too much. They don´t want to adjust their whole life towards Pokémon. Other people have done just this, their life revolves around Pokémon. Ash is seems to be one of them. This kind of trainers make up most of the league forces, conference participants and researchers. Pull just a little bit more May I can see Ashs head. Anyway, those trainers can´t think of a life without Pokémon most of the time, so they do things that some people would say are crazy. Ah here they are."

They were able to pull Ash and Pikachu the last part up with some small difficulties in form of electric discharges by Pikachu. May looked astounded at the pair. Pikachu licked Ash´s arm and after the Pokémon pulled back she was able to see teeth marks and some blood. It seemed like they were Pikachu's doing. The Pokémon looked miserable and May marvelled at the bond between the Pokémon its trainer.

* * *

Suddenly they heard a loud crash. May screamed and tried to turn around but stumbled and fell to ground. Ash had a disbelieving expression and mumbled: "It can´t be." And Professor Birch looked fascinated at a large robot standing between the trees. Many branches were cracked due to its enormous size and some had even fallen to the ground. The robot looked more or less humanlike, as if drawn by a small child who had wanted to merge a human and a battery. The main body part was a large cylinderesque shape with four smaller cylinders attached to it, like arms and legs. The main body seemed to have a lid which was open at the moment. And in the large cylinder one could see three shapes disguised through the shadow of the treetops.

The forest was quiet, too quiet for a moment; in the next a loud fanfare that could have been straight out of an end-of-the-world movie echoed in the clearing.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie stepped into the light

"Make that double." James followed her.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowht. That´s right."

 _It_ _couldn´t be. How could they be in Hoenn -and so fast?! The captain had searched the whole ship and security had been tight after the incident at the port. The incident with the cursed magnet which was the cause of Pikachu's sickness. But here they were and I´ve no other Pokémon with me. How ca I protect Pikachu?_ Ash´s rambling came to a stop when he heard Professor Birch saying:

"What a nice and unique form of introduction. Are you performers? With the music, dance and rhyming? But I must say it´s forbidden to disturb the habitats of Pokémon in such a way. Look you damaged…"

"They aren´t performers Professor. They are members of Team Rocket." Ash interrupted the Professor while standing up. He turned a bit so that his right arm with Pikachu was somewhat protected.

"Team Rocket, Ash? I´ve never heard of them." The Pokémon Professor looked confused at the robot.

"They are criminals from Jotho. I believe they are like Team Aqua and Magma." May furrowed her brow while explaining.

Jessie laughed arrogantly. "Unbelievable comparing us to some nobodys from Hoenn. Team Rocket is the primary criminal syndicate."

"That´s right and today we will finally capture Pikachu after two long years." James grinned at the prospect.

"Yeah there is no escape for Pikachu this time with this mecha. It absorbs electricity and I´ve heard you have no other Pokémon with you, twerp. What a shame." Team Rocket disappeared into the cylinder after Meowth's words.

Professor Birch reached for his Pokéballs. "Ash, May run toward my lab when I´ve summoned Torchic and Whismur. I don´t believe I will be able to defeat them but with those two but I can give you some time. I´ve stronger Pokémon in my lab and you can call the police."

May nodded and tried to stand up but her whole body trembled. Ash looked torn at the Professor and sayed: "But you.."

"No Ash they are after you and Whismur may not be the strongest attacker but he will certainly protect me." A small pink bipedal Pokémon with large ears and a small orange Pokémon which resembled a chicken materialized before them. Suddenly one of the "arms" of the robot lengthened and moved towards Ash.

"Ember towards the arm." The orange Pokémon opened its beak and shot several small spheres of red light. But the arm snatched Pikachu right out of Ash arms before they could meet the metal. The arm shortened again and the yellow rodent was held high up above the robot.

"No Pikachu." Ash tried to run towards the robot but the Professor was able to grab him this time and held him back. Pikachu tried to wiggle out of the grasp but soon two metal sticks were attached to his cheeks. Right above his electric pouches.

Pikachu and the robot were suddenly covered in electric sparks. May took frightend a step back. She had never seen anything remotely like it. _Such a power. I can´t believe it. I know Pokémon are powerful but that…!_

"No stop, let me. I must help Pikachu." Ash fought against Professor Birchs hold.

"Stop it idiot. You can´t do anything with such a high output of electricity and you can´t damage the machine." Ordered the Professor and made no move to let go of Ash. "Torchic aim you Ember at the arm."

The absorption continued and Torchic was only able to fire two more rounds of ember before it tired.

The absorption stopped abruptly and Ash cried out for Pikachu once more. The yellow rodent turned to Ash and seemed to grin. He released another wave of electricity even stronger than before and the robot began to smoke.

It exploded, sending debris in every direction and Pikachu was able to detach itself from the metal arm and fell toward he ground. Team Rocket screamed was blasted off into the Sky with a flash of light. May tried to find cover behind a tree or something but she was too slow.

Suddenly they were covered by a nearly transparent shield which stopped the debris.

"Very good Whismur." The Professor praised the small, pink Pokémon with large ears.

"What was that?" asked an astounded May.

"Oh Whismur used Protect. That´s a normal type move -very handy- but you shouldn´t use it too often", explained the Professor.

Ash heard nothing of the conversation. He was already beside Pikachu and cradled the Pokémon carefully against his chest. The Pokémon was exhausted and had a few scratches from the explosion. But it seemed like the fever had passed.

"Hey buddy, are you okay? We will go right back to the lab and the Professor will heal you. I thought I had nearly lost you." Pikachu gave a light good-natured growl and snuggled deeper in the embrace.

"Ash, how is Pikachu?" Professor Birch crouched down to them and looked worried at Pikachu.

"He was hurt by the explosion, but I believe his fever has passed. "

"Very good. Team Rocket may have been a blessing in disguise." The Professor grinned at Ash´s frown. "Their robot acted like the machine in my laboratory. It absorbed every bit of the additional electricity. If my theory is correct then Pikachu will be back on his feet again by tomorrow.

"Really? Have you heard that Pikachu?" Ash grinned again and he Pokémon rumbled quietly.

May took a few deep breathes and went to the tree where she had put her bicycle. It seemed to her as if she had put it there hours ago.

"Did one of Pikachus bolts fry your bicycle?" Professor Birch looked interested at the bicycle.

"Seems so. It looked a lot less black and burned when I put it there." Answered May while turning her head to the side.

Ash twitched. _Again? What is it with me, Pikachu and bicycles? I already owe Misty one._

* * *

Ash and May were sitting on a bench waiting for Professor Birch who was treating Pikachu. May watched Ash until she couldn't hold her curiosity back anymore. This day was easily the most eventful and admittedly frightening day of her life and she wanted answers.

"So you're Ash. How long have you been a trainer? Pikachu was really strong and why did Team Rocket follow you? They are criminals. What do you have to do with them?" Ash smiled hold his hand up.

"I won´t be able to remember all you questions if you don´t give me time to answer. Yes I´m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I´ve been a trainer for two years. Pikachu is my first friend and today, well he was not really strong." Ash sighed and looked at his feet.

"Not strong? There was so much electricity." May looked at Ash with surprise.

"You got me wrong and I didn't really explain it very well. He grinned flustered. "You're right, Pikachu's output was really incredible today but he couldn´t control it. He was not himself and couldn´t think clearly. Power isn´t everything, you have to know how to use it. Pikachu and I, we´re a team and rely on each other. But today we couldn´t. He couldn´t hear me and I couldn´t help him. "

Ash grimaced and it seemed like he searched desperately for a new topic. "What about you May, how long have you been a trainer and what Pokémon do you have?"

"I´m not really a trainer. I´m here to receive my starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. Is Pikachu your only Pokémon? And you didn´t answer the Team Rocket question." May was not willing to stop her interrogation so soon.

"Oh well Team Rocket. They´ve been following me for two years. I had hoped they wouldn´t come to Hoenn. They try to capture Pikachu or some other Pokémon and are really weird. And I´ve several other Pokémon with Professor Oak. I had the idea to start from scratch again in Hoenn, but I´m regretting it now. If some of my friends had been with me I could have done much more. But enough of my moping. Today is an important day for you, one of the best. Do you have some idea which Pokémon you might get? Do you have a goal? Will you compete in the conference?"

Ash grinned again, two could play the game and he was interested in the Hoenn Pokémon.

"Oh I don´t really know which Pokémon I´ll get. I hope it´s cute and nice. Not like that Mudkip." May frowned. "But a goal? I suppose I don´t really have one. Everybody expects me to become a really strong trainer like dad. So I guess that´s my goal."

"It doesn't really sound like you want to do it. What do you want to do?" Ash looked at her curiously.

"I don´t know. Well not really. I want to travel and to do that I have to become a good trainer. My family moved to Petalburg not a year ago. I´m from Jotho but my Dad always told me stories about Hoenn. He was born and grew up here. Those stories were really cool. He told me about legend of a clan of ninjas that lived near Fortree City in a forest thick like no other. Ans about the Vulcan and how it´s Ash is always blown north. I want to discover this region myself and have an adventures. Well maybe not so many adventures after today. I simply want to see Hoenn with my own eyes." May eyes began to shine while explaining but continued to interrogate Ash after a moment. Ash was interesting and not as foolish or crazy as she thought at first.

"What is your goal Ash, you are so interested in mine I want to know yours"

"I want to become a Pokémon Master and I want to win a conference." Admitted Ash while grinning sheepishly.

"Wow a Pokémon Master that´s a pretty big goal. Do you also want to become a Champion like Lance and Steven?" May had never met a person who admitted to such a dream or had such a dream. One would have to dedicate his life to Pokémon to become a Master. A Master was not only an expert battler but they had to know nearly everything about Pokémon. Their attacks, abilities, habitats and much more.

"I don´t know. I´ve never really thought about it." He scratched his head. "Most people laugh about me when I say I want to become a Pokémon Master."

Ash had how of course dreamed of becoming a Champion. Who hadn't? He could still remember how Lance defeated Roman six years ago. But he hadn´t really entertained the idea. To become Champion was a whole different thing to becoming a Pokémon Master. They were the strongest of the strongest. Lance was so good that nobody came near to defeating him since he had taken up the cloak. And on top of that a Champion was responsible for a whole region. They had to ensure its security and safety. He didn't believe he would be good at such a thing. A fight with Jessie and James on some days was a totally different matter than fighting whole crime syndicates.

May looked puzzled at Ash's frowning expression and decided it was time for another change of topic. One She could profit greatly from. She could receive pointers on training an caring for her Pokémon, if she traveled with an experienced trainer. Also travelling alone was boring.

"Anyways. Ash, as you know, my bicycle got barbecued by your Pikachu. Now I'll have to walk everywhere May made puppy dog eyes at Ash. _Please let it work. Please let it work._

"Do you want to accompany me? I have to go to Petalburg City anyway to challenge the Gymleader." Ash grinned as he saw through May´s plot.

Their conversation came to a stop when Joshua came out of the Treatment Room. "Pikachu is alright. He just needs a bit of sleep and he will be as good as new tomorrow."

"Great thank you Joshua, and you too Professor." Ash grinned widely.

"No problem Ash. I´m happy I could help and we didn´t have to do very much. My theory was right. The robot absorbed the additional electricity. Now to you May, you are after all here to receive your first Pokémon." He took Pokéballs out of his bag and summoned three Pokémon. One was green, stood on two legs, had a large tail and looked at May proudly. The next was the Mudkip and third was Torchic.

"These are Treecko, you know Mudkip and Torchic already." Professor Birch explanation was disrupted when Torchic stumbled towards May and cheeped loudly.

"Aren´t you cute? And you were really brave in the forest. Do you want to be my friend Torchic?" May crouched down to pet the small Pokémon and it cheeped even louder.

"I guess you found your starter, May. Torchic is a fire Pokémon and evolves into Combusken and Blaziken. It will also receive the fighting type when it evolves." The Professor grinned while scratching Mudkip behind the fins.

"Wow I´ve never met a fire-fighting type", exclaimed Ash surprised.

"Yes the combination is quite rare. I know of only two other Pokémon families with it and they live in Sinnoh and Unova", answered the Professor.

"Before I forget. Could I use your video-phone Professor? I want to contact Professor Oak and promised my mother I would call her as soon as I was in Hoenn."

"Of course Ash. Simply go to the second room on the right and give Samuel my regards."

"Will do, thanks Professor."

Professor Birch turned to May again. "May could you help me to set the table and to prepare two rooms while Joshua is cooking?"

"Of course Professor, should I return Torchic while we are working?"

"No let her be, she will be able to play with Treecko and Mudkip. They won´t see each other for a while after tomorrow."

* * *

"Ash, good to see you. How are you and how was your journey?" Professor Oak looked happily at Ash.

"Professor Birch sends his regards. I´m well but Pikachu is still recovering. We were attacked by Team Rocket twice."

"Team Rocket in Hoenn? That´s disturbing to hear. I believed they only operated in Kanto and Jotho." The man furrowed his brow. "Was it the same trio as before?"

"Yes Jessie, James and Meowth. While we're on the topic could you sent some of my Pokémon over?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted a fresh start, like Gary?" Professor Oak sounded surprised.

Ash looked at Professor Oak with determination. "Yes, and I'll capture new Pokémon in Hoenn. But I´ve never felt as helpless as today. First Pikachu's sickness and then the attack. I couldn't do anything. The only reason Pikachu is still with me and not in the hands of Team Rocket is luck. I can´t take that risk again, especially now."

"Especially now", asked the Professor interested.

"There´s this girl, May. She just received her first Pokémon and she wants to accompany me. At least to Petalburg City maybe even more."

"Oh you got yourself a protégé Ash, congratulations." Professor Oak looked at Ash proudly, with a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.

Ash tried to protest. "I wouldn´t call it that."

"If you say so very well, but you must have made a good impression. And I understand your reasoning. Which Pokémon do you want Ash?"

"Muck and Bayleef please."

"I will send them over tomorrow morning. Goodbye Ash, give Thomas my regards as well and don´t forget to call your mother." The Professor waved one last time then the connection was broken.

Ash grinned and dialled his mother's number.

* * *

Many thanks to my Beta Lisa who faithfully read and corrected the chapter even if she is not as interested in Pokémon as I.

And many thanks to every person who reads this. I would love it, if you leave me a review.


End file.
